3AM One-Shots
by kzam
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots written at odd hours of the night...anything ASGZC is fair game ;-) Mix and match pairings...mostly for giggles or my own entertainment! First up: ASGZ...C? Perhaps. / Second up: Everyone has a crush on Zack Fair [Cloud/Angeal pairing]
1. It's Still Creepy

**Welcome to my 3AM One-Shots! Because everything looks better when you're tired.**

* * *

><p>Rated M purely on principle…because I don't know where my mind will wander next week.<p>

This won't be a super regular thing, but basically…I'll be posting a series of **unrelated** one-shots and keeping it to this post rather than flooding the site with separate 5k words or less one-shots. Most will be for either giggles or weirdness, some will just be cute or pointless- _if you're looking for a ton of depth, you've probably come to the wrong place._ I'll put a note before each one to give a general idea what it's about, and maybe update the description too.

No set pairings, but my mind usually sticks within the realm of AGSZC- sometimes together, sometimes mixed and matched. I'll go out on a limb and say Zack and/or Cloud will likely be in all of these. AGS is so dull without those cuties ;-) I know...that's just my opinion. But this is _my_ nonsense, so that's how it's gonna be!

This first one probably falls in the pointless category. Um...you could call it a variation of my story _This Ain't Nibelheim. _Similar concept, different circumstances. I don't like to recycle ideas, but really, this will feel like a new story (I hope).

**Take 2:** Angeal, Zack, Genesis, and Sephiroth invite Cloud to join their relationship…and he says _no_! The title should give you a hint how it'll go in this scenario!

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S STILL CREEPY<strong>

* * *

><p>It was time. Ever since the moment I'd 'accidentally' tripped Cloud in the hallways of the training center, I'd known I wanted him.<p>

Well, to be honest, I knew it before that moment- that was _why _I accidentally tripped him. Something about him was just impossible to ignore…the brightness in his eyes, the porcelain skin...he looked so good with a touch of red scattered across those cheeks. There was a lot more under the surface, too. He was fun to be around, and brought out a new side of me that I'd never known. I couldn't get enough of him, and-

"Uh...Zack?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, a broad smile on my face as I eyed the boy who had dominated my mind. "Yeah, Spiky?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"The staring. It's kinda weirding me out," he said, quietly shying back as my smile grew.

He was too cute. "That's why I like you, Spiky! You're-"

"Still weirding me out," he finished, stepping back as I stepped closer.

He had come to my apartment after a bit of persuasion. He needed to study for exams, but I hadn't gotten to spend much time with him lately, and neither of us liked that. Of course, he didn't realize there was another reason I'd asked him to come by this time. I was tired of holding back- he'd barely made it in the door, but I just couldn't wait any longer.

This was it. It had already been decided that I'd ask him, and I could tell that despite the alarmed look in his eyes, he had some idea of what was on my mind as I stepped in closer. Maybe it was pompous, but I was so sure he felt the same way anyway- I wasn't even nervous about it anymore. More than a few cadets had crushes on me, and I was glad he was among them. None of the other mattered. I already had everything I wanted- aside from the one missing element in front of me. He hit the wall as he backed away, eyes wide as I made my final approach. I could hear his heart racing- it was all the confirmation that I needed...this was more than just another daydream.

I raised my hands to his cheeks, watching the color come to life under them as I leaned in close. "Cloud, I..."

I'd put so much thought into what to say- how to ask him. Nothing seemed adequate though. I pressed my lips against his instead, determined to _show _him...if he could just feel it, that'd be enough. _I'd _know how he felt in return, and words could just remain forgotten in our embrace.

He didn't disappoint. For such a shy, quiet kid, he really was full of passion...The way he was clinging to me was something from one of my deepest fantasies, and I had no intention of letting him go. I pressed my body to his, nipping at his lower lip before teasing his mouth open.

That was when I noticed...He was pressing against my chest, trying to push me back. The effort felt like a contradiction- he didn't lessen the intensity of our kiss in that moment, but I knew better than to push my luck. My heart sank, but I pulled back anyway, dropping my hands to my sides as I took half a step away.

"Zack..." I could see the confusion welling up in his eyes, and it only made me feel worse. Maybe I should have tried harder to get the words out before jumping on him. It had felt so right though, and I knew it hadn't been one sided. "Why did you..."

I wanted to give him space, but...I could only control myself so much. I ran a hand over his cheek, smiling reassuringly as I held his gaze. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"But you're with-"

"Yeah," I answered, not needing to hear his statement. It was common knowledge- I was in a relationship with three of the most well known 1st Classes in ShinRa. I'd made no secret of it during my friendship with Cloud, and even introduced him to the three.

"So why are you kissing me?"

I trailed my thumb over his lower lip, wanting to kiss him again to show him why- it was so obvious. There was really no good way to describe or explain it to him. "You felt it too," I told him, pleased when he offered no disagreement. "So the real question is...why did _you _stop me?"

"Because you're in a relationship!"

"And we want you to join," I said, shrugging. I guess I'd just assumed that part was implied. Every time he'd met the others, they'd gotten along so well- I knew he'd even spent time with them individually, after getting over his hero worship phase. They liked Cloud as much as I did...In Sephiroth's case, maybe even more. "We don't do separate relationships. Everything we have is together."

"Are you crazy?" he muttered, pushing my hand away from his face and moving away from me in a hurry.

That was not expected. I watched him for a moment, unsure how to react...the kid was pacing, shaking his head and muttering things that I couldn't help overhearing. He was definitely more overwhelmed than I'd anticipated. I remembered feeling some of those things when I'd first learned about Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth's desire to have me join their relationship...mostly though, I'd just been excited about it. I loved them, but I'd given up on the idea that they could ever feel the same way for me. What would they need with me? I'd just been a 3rd Class back then- Cloud's age. They'd had Angeal ask me, worried it'd be too much if they were all in the room. After a moment in awe, I'd basically jumped onto him and never thought twice since.

Cloud was definitely not hitting the same excitement stage that I had experienced.

"Spiky, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to reach out to him, but not trusting how he might react to my touch this time.

He came to an abrupt halt, finally looking up at me with disbelief etched onto his face. "You're crazy," he repeated, shaking his head once more.

"Why's it crazy? We all like you...You like all of us, right?"

It seemed pretty simple to me, but he only seemed to be getting more worked up by my response.

"No! I like _you!_" he exclaimed, his face red as he ran a hand through his hair.

His concerns were starting to make sense, but really, a relationship like this wasn't so uncommon in Midgar. Monogamy was becoming less and less common every year. He'd never seemed to mind the idea of me being in a relationship with more than one person, but the way he was talking made me wonder...

"This ain't Nibelheim, Spiky."

"It's still creepy!" he countered, rushing past me in a hurry.

I was too dumbfounded to follow as he opened the door to my apartment. _Creepy? _

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>He was avoiding me.<p>

It'd been three days since I'd kissed Cloud, and honestly...I never knew he was so stealthy. Even though I knew his class schedule, I still couldn't find him in between- I'd wanted to just show up and pull him from class instead, but Angeal had made me promise not to. I even tried to find him in his room, but his roommate always said he wasn't there- I don't know if he paid the kid off, or if he was really just avoiding places he knew I'd check.

"Wait a minute...he said _what_?"

I may have left out a few details when I first told the others about Cloud's response.

We'd gotten together to watch a movie, squeezing together in our awkwardly comfortable positions on the couch of Sephiroth's apartment, like we always did on Tuesdays. Somehow we'd circled back to this subject again, which really wasn't so surprising. I was openly depressed about the whole thing- I'd been so sure he'd say yes...I'd assured them all that I should be the one to ask him about it, and they'd all agreed to let me. What had I done instead? Scared him off...They didn't blame me, but they did keep asking me to rehash the whole thing so that they could try to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Um...he might have said it was creepy," I explained again, grimacing when I saw the offense on Genesis' face. That was exactly why I had left that detail out originally. He wasn't the type to let something like that go. I sunk further into Angeal's arms, wishing I could take it back- it was too late though.

"_Creepy? _I am a lot of things, but _creepy _is not one of them!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and putting a hand on his hip.

"I may have to agree with the boy on this one," Angeal said, chuckling softly as he held me. "You are a bit-"

Genesis scowled. "He was talking about _all _of us!"

"Well, technically he was talking about all of _you,_" I corrected, frowning as all three of them turned their glares on me. "What? I can't help being the cutest one."

"Keep dreaming, Puppy," Genesis told me, smirking at my pout.

"He would have been the cutest if he had said yes," Sephiroth noted, shaking his head dismally.

None of us could disagree with that- not even Genesis. Cloud was definitely one of a kind. I looked to Angeal, wondering what he_ really_ thought about all of this. He was much better at figuring things like this out when the rest of us couldn't. He just looked lost in thought though, coming to the same confused conclusion as the rest of us.

"Did he say what he thought was creepy about it?" he asked finally, meeting my eyes.

"No," I replied, remembering every detail too vividly still. "He kinda took off and I haven't seen him since. I don't know if it's just the idea of being with more than one person, or what. I didn't get the chance to ask."

"Did you do something to the boy, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked, staring pointedly at the red head.

I actually had the same suspicion, but I was glad Sephiroth decided to be the one to ask. If any of us were _really _creepy, it would probably be Genesis. I loved him, but he did tend to go overboard sometimes. He didn't like many people outside of our circle, but when he _did _like someone, he showed it- sometimes a bit too well. I could just imagine poor Cloud being overwhelmed by his behavior.

"No!" he insisted, in such a serious manner that I knew he meant it. "The last time I saw him we barely spoke. He wanted a quiet place to study, so I offered to let him use my office. I was there, but I was pretending to work most of the time. I think I only touched him _once, _and it was-" He cut himself off, frowning. "It wasn't creepy! No worse than the way Seph stares at the boy! He can probably feel you undressing him with your eyes!"

"I do not undress him with my eyes," Sephiroth shot back, his tone level. "I simply admire his-"

"Creepy!" I exclaimed, bursting into laughter as he frowned just slightly. Maybe Cloud was right about this to an extent- they could have all done something inadvertently that he just didn't understand. I looked to Angeal again, too curious to know how he fit into this. "What'd you do to weird him out?"

He just shook his head though. "I have no idea. I don't stare and I haven't touched him. He always seemed pleased to see me. Maybe he's just not interested."

"Who wouldn't be interested?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. I looked from one boyfriend to the next- they were...everything. Any quality that anyone could hope for was present in each of them, and together they were even better. I knew Cloud admired them all- he had a Sephiroth _poster _in his dorm room, and he never said a bad word about any of them. It made no sense for him to say no. "I think it was just too sudden for him. He's a lot more innocent than I was, and I musta caught him off guard. We should just ask again."

"Why did you say yes so easily?" Sephiroth asked, turning his attention to me.

"Uh...I'd been after you guys for _months,_" I admitted, scratching my head. So many embarrassing memories...There had been a reason I didn't disclose all those details. "By the time Angeal asked me I'd basically given up, and-" I cut myself off, my face lighting up as I looked to Angeal. "That's it! _You _should ask him!"

"Me?"

"No one could say no to you! Trust me!" It was true- Angeal was just...such a good guy. I had a special bond with each of them, but something about Angeal was particularly special. _Nothing _about him could be considered creepy by anyone's standards. He didn't look convinced though. "You should try at least, 'Geal. I really like Spiky...I want him to be with us."

"I do too," he agreed, the skepticism still prominent in his tone. "I can try speaking with him, but maybe you should come with me."

"Why?"

"You said that you were the only one he didn't find creepy. He may feel more comfortable if you're present this time."

I frowned, but couldn't disagree with his logic. Maybe he would have been okay being alone with any of them _before_, but he might feel weird now. We'd just have to find a way to track him down.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"Aha!"<p>

It probably wasn't necessary to tackle him to the ground, but I really couldn't help myself. It'd been _days _since I'd seen him, and it felt like if I didn't get him down, he'd just run away- I couldn't risk letting him do that. I smiled down at him, unaffected by the glare he was sending me as he grumbled about wanting me to get off.

"I missed you too, Spiky!" I told him, winking as his glare faltered.

"Pup, let the boy breathe."

I was being pealed off him before I could protest, and I turned my sulking to Angeal. "I finally got him though!"

"I was avoiding you for a reason," Cloud muttered, rising to his feet hesitantly. He brushed the dirt from his pants, looking a bit annoyed still as he eyed me. There was something else in his eyes though, and I knew it all too well- he had missed me too, no matter how annoyed he was trying to act. I would have felt a lot more relieved about it, but he was refusing to acknowledge Angeal and that just hurt...I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't want it to be like this. "Can we talk later? I'm not-"

"This _is _later," I insisted, crossing my arms defiantly. "And I didn't come here for you to talk to me. I wanted you to talk to Angeal! So...go ahead! Tell him why you think he's creepy so he can fix it."

Cloud's jaw dropped, and I saw the way he was looking around the area. Maybe it was too public for this conversation- I'd caught him on his way across the grounds, headed between the training hall and the cafeteria. No one cared though, other than _him, _and that was half the point. Whatever weirdness he had about this relationship just wasn't the general public's opinion. They'd probably get a kick out of us having someone else involved after all this time- it'd been a good 4 years since I'd joined.

"It's okay, Cloud," Angeal said, putting a hand on his shoulder tentatively. "I didn't come here to force you to discuss this if you don't want to."

That was why I wanted Angeal to talk to him. Every word was soothing, and even Cloud couldn't avert his gaze any longer after hearing that reassurance. He turned to Angeal, looking a bit helpless.

"It's nothing you can fix," he muttered, biting his lower lip as he spoke.

"Because you think I'm...creepy?"

"You're not _personally _creepy," Cloud insisted, letting out a short sigh. "Whatever you want with me is."

"And what is it that I want with you?" Angeal pressed, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know! Creepy things."

I was trying my best not to laugh, but I really couldn't help it at this point. His face was bright red, and Angeal just looked as patient as ever. I had to turn away, not wanting to ruin their moment- Angeal was definitely about to put whatever concerns he had to rest.

"Oh?"

"I don't know what you want me to say," he whispered slowly.

"Whatever you want. You don't need to feel uncomfortable," Angeal assured him. "Is it a matter of public perception, or-"

"No! I gave up caring what people thought of me the day Zack decided to be my friend," he insisted, letting out a longer sigh. I was more than a little pleased to hear this, but it wasn't the time for me to interject. "I just..."

"You want to be in a monogamous relationship?"

"No! I mean, not necessarily," he insisted, much to my relief. I could almost feel Angeal relaxing a bit too, but his words only raised more questions about what the real problem was. "It doesn't bother me that you're all together. It just seems weird that you would want _me _in your relationship. I'm 16...a cadet! I'm supposed to fantasize about _you_, not the other way around."

I could hear him shifting on his feet more, and I saw Angeal's hand drop from his shoulder in my peripheral...There was a distinct awkwardness in the air, but I knew in just another moment my mentor would ease all those worries with a few warm words, as always. He'd show Cloud how ridiculous he was being- tell him that it wasn't so atypical for things like this to happen.

The silence began to linger though, and I found myself growing restless. I spun around, looking from Angeal to Cloud- they weren't even looking at each other, both seemingly lost in their own worlds. That wasn't a good sign.

"So you _do _like everyone?" I jumped in, determined to fix it myself if Angeal wouldn't.

"I don't know!" he admitted, giving me his attention after a moment. "It doesn't matter! You're the only one I...Can I just go now?"

I wanted to be flattered...relieved that he was so sure how he felt about me at least. It _did_ make me feel good in a way I couldn't suppress. Something about it just felt wrong though, especially with Angeal right there to hear it all. I wanted Cloud to be with _all _of us, not just me- and I definitely didn't want to see Angeal looking so torn up about it.

"Not yet, Spiky. I really think you're making a big deal out of something that's just not there! I was your age when-"

"That was weird too! And they were older than you are now!" he reminded me.

I grimaced, wishing I hadn't pressed that comparison- that had always been a touchy subject, especially with Angeal. Genesis had confided in me that it'd taken months of persuasion before Angeal was willing to pursue anything with me- even after that he'd felt like he was abusing his position as my mentor, despite my repeated reassurances. Maybe that was why he'd been more willing to take the leap with Cloud...everything had gone so well with me that the guilt had faded through the years.

I almost wanted to drop it, noting how uncomfortable they were both growing from the subject...It seemed like Cloud was just grasping for excuses to say no though. He hadn't _actually _said he wasn't interested in them, and it seemed clear to me that was because he _was _interested. He wouldn't be pointing in all other directions if he didn't like them, he'd just say it.

"It wasn't weird," I told him, as calmly as I could manage. "And this doesn't have to be either. I think you're-"

"He's right," Angeal cut in, not looking at either of us. "It was inappropriate back then, and it's worse now. We're even older, and we should know better."

"It was _not_! 16 is the age of consent, and I-"

"Pup, do you truly think my interest in you started the day after your birthday?"

"What's it matter?" I asked, still not understanding the problem. I was 20 now, an adult by any town's laws, and my opinion hadn't changed in the slightest since I was 16. As far as I was concerned, if I could choose to join SOLDIER, I was old enough to choose who I wanted to be with. No one was going to tell me I was old enough to fight and die for the company, but not old enough to be in the relationship I wanted- age difference or not. "Sometimes you can't help what you feel, and it's not a bad thing! Spiky, you're-"

"Do you all want to have sex with me?" he asked, looking a bit flustered by his own words.

"That's not the only thing you do when you're in a relationship!" I insisted, not able to say no to his question. Of course I wanted him- but it wasn't a rush, and I definitely wouldn't try to do anything he wasn't ready for. I wanted _more _than that from him, and that was the important thing- that was what I needed him to understand. We all did. "It's-"

"I can _almost_ wrap my ahead around _you _having feelings for me, but not three guys who are practically 30! It's-"

"It's not creepy!" I insisted again, laughing a bit at how adamant he was about it. "And they're not _nearly _30! They're-"

"Ten years older than him," Angeal said, stepping back further. "It's completely inappropriate."

"Angeal!" I couldn't remember why I chose to bring him- I should have dragged Genesis along instead. "You're not helping the situation!"

"You didn't answer my question," Cloud pointed out, stepping further back as I moved in closer. This was getting silly- he was denying his own feelings, and I intended to remind him of that. I wanted to kiss him again...to show him how he really felt. "Zack-"

He didn't protest when my lips grazed his, but he didn't cling to me the way he had the first time. It was like he was frozen somewhere in the middle- somewhere between caving in and complete denial. There was a spark though- something igniting between us, and it was only a matter of time before his resolve melted.

I pulled back before it happened, wanting to prove my point to him- yes there was a physical element, but it didn't have to be the only thing. "This isn't about sex. It's about enjoying each other's company. It's about-"

"A bunch of grown men wanting to enjoy my company in a non-friendly way?"

When he put it that way...it did sound weird. That just wasn't how I saw it though. He was just putting a twist on the whole situation that wasn't there, and I didn't understand why. Before I could tell him that though, he was gone- walking away in a hurry. I wanted to follow him, but a large hand on my shoulder held me back.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Genesis said, letting out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"What's so difficult to understand about it?" Angeal muttered, falling down onto the couch by Genesis' side.

I fell into his lap, too defeated to stand. He put an arm around me, rubbing my back in slow circles just the way I liked. "It's not creepy," I told him, growing a bit tired of the way he had just accepted Cloud's explanation. "We'll talk to him again. I think you should come this time, Gen."

"No," Angeal said, shaking his head sternly. "He made his opinion very clear. We're too old for him. For the type of relationship we'd be asking of him."

"I would not pressure him to do anything," Sephiroth said, looking just slightly perplexed as he stared at us from a nearby chair.

"None of us would," I said, at a loss for what to do next. It just didn't make sense that he would say no, not when he obviously liked me and couldn't deny liking them. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him about all the stuff we do."

Three sets of eyes were on me, and the hands on my back came to a halt.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Genesis asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Um...nothing too specific," I assured him, sinking back a bit into Angeal's chest. I didn't like when they were giving me that look- usually that only happened when I accidentally broke something. "He asked me once, a long time ago...you know, how it worked being in a relationship like this. They're really traditional where he's from, so I think he was curious. Obviously I mentioned the sex, it's one of the best perks!"

"Did you tell him about the other things we do together?"

I hesitated, realizing in a hurry that this might actually be my fault. Maybe I hadn't thoroughly explained our relationship to him that day. "Um...well, kinda."

"No wonder it's the first thing he thinks we want from him," Angeal said with a sigh. "Our Pup is grown up, so we're ready for the next kid."

"That's not what he thinks!" I insisted, hoping I was right. There was no way. He was just confused- overwhelmed. "That's not even what you want from him, and I'll explain it all to him."

"But...don't we want that?" Genesis asked slowly. "Eventually, at least?"

"It would be dishonest to imply otherwise," Sephiroth said, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, Goddess...we are! We're creepy!"

"Creepy," Sephiroth repeated, perturbed by the word.

"And old," Angeal added, causing all three of them to frown.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

I know, probably not a very satisfying ending, but...didn't I tell you this one was pointless? ;-) I found it entertaining at least- then again, it was written after I'd been awake for over 24 hours...Did I mention I have serious sleeping issues? Hence the 3AM nonsense? I'm a firm believer in AGSZC being a functional pairing btw...I doubt that came across well in this o.o

Anyway. Too many ideas, not enough time! I'll probably have something new next week, but no promises. This will be my last "Cloud says no" prompt for AGSZC for a long time, I swear! I could write like...100 different variations, but yeah, I have other ideas to explore! Can't re-write the same thing too many times or I'll get bored.

**Up next: **Either...Cloud/Angeal cutsie story or Zack/Genesis humor pairing. I have an idea for both **^.^ **Let me know what you thought of this one? Or if there's something specific you'd like to see some time. I'm not short on ideas, but I'm definitely open to more!

[to any of my regular readers: I swear I'm working on the next updates for my multi-chapters too!]


	2. Everyone Has a Crush on Zack Fair

**Welcome back! I'm still tired, so we're still having fun!**

* * *

><p>Err, well…I am anyway. I hope you are. I recommend reading while you are <em>also <em>tired to get the full experience. To make a long story short, I moved abroad recently/temporarily, and my sleep schedule hasn't been normal since…I'm glad my sleeplessness is at least becoming semi-productive though!

Thanks for the support so far! Your reviews mean a lot to me. ^.^ In response to my guest reviewer…actually, I think it'd be a very interesting topic to explore as well! These one-shots will still be unrelated, so unfortunately I won't be getting into that subject in _this_ post, but maybe someday. I think it'd be a good multi-chapter issue. I may pursue it when I have more time- I have to wrap up at least one more project before starting anything too elaborate.

* * *

><p>As for the one-shot you're hopefully about to read! <em>A brief description:<em> **[C/A Pairing]** Cloud and Angeal bond over their mutual crush on Zack Fair ^.^ This one is for both humor and cuteness (that's the technical term, trust me). 100% exaggeration free. A bit longer than my 5k target, but...worth it hopefully!

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYONE HAS A CRUSH ON ZACK FAIR<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Zack Fair was bouncy and funny and kind<em>

_Happy and handsome and had a great mind_

_And so to this crush we are all resigned_

_Everyone admired his lovely behind_

* * *

><p>There was a saying that had become quite common around the ShinRa Compound, created from years of wandering eyes and wishful thinking...<p>

_Everyone has a crush on Zack Fair._

Men, women- girls, boys- gay, straight...It didn't matter. Even people who were jealous of his rapid promotions couldn't deny their inner most thoughts about the infectious SOLDIER. He was just fun to watch…he did everything with so much energy and enthusiasm that it was impossible to look away. Even standing. Anyone who couldn't understand what it meant to _stand _with enthusiasm obviously wasn't from the area and had never witnessed Zack Fair trying to do nothing...

It was a universal truth, Cloud realized, and one that he was certainly not exempt from.

How he became friends with everyone's favorite SOLDIER, he could barely understand. What had started as a normal day had transitioned into a blur by mid-afternoon when the SOLDIER blitzed him in the halls of the training center, pulling the boy into the tightest hug of his life, and claiming 'it looked like you needed that' as the reasoning. The truth was, he _did _need that hug, but how Zack Fair of all people had noticed...It was just another thing that made the SOLDIER so likable.

What had started as a simple, suffocating hug had transitioned into the most important friendship in Cloud's life. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't really have any other friends, or maybe it was the fact that it was _Zack Fair_...he wasn't entirely sure, but he was definitely grateful. The two got along well, and...who wouldn't want an excuse to be around Zack Fair as often as possible?

As the months rolled by though, Zack Fair had quickly become just Zack. All of the feelings Cloud had harbored from a distance were still present, but it felt like a different experience after getting to know the SOLDIER. The things he had admired from afar were superficial- just the surface of what someone like Zack had to offer. Noting how attractive he was had never sent the cadet's heart racing...after seeing what was below that layer though? The crush he had accepted by default took on a whole new meaning.

It turned out Zack was more than a cute, bouncy puppy. There was a reason he'd been promoted to 1st Class so quickly, and it wasn't just because Lazard _also _had a crush on him. He was smart- a fast learner with keen senses. He was powerful- a fierce fighter with quick reflexes.

More importantly than _any_ of that though...

He was a good person. Loyal. Motivational. Optimistic. He had hopes and dreams, and a genuine interest in Cloud's as well. Those were things the cadet had never shared with anyone- things no one had ever even asked him about. He even had an oddly protective side when it came to the young cadet. These were the things that made Zack special in his eyes, and they were the reasons _his _crush was different from everyone else's.

"Hey, Spike!"

A welcomed sensation washed over him as he felt a hand ruffling through his blond locks, bringing out the color in his cheeks as he eyed his friend. The Zack Fair effect. He was helpless against it, but enjoyed it too thoroughly to be bothered by it. It was somewhat of a ritual now- whenever Zack wasn't out on a mission, he'd always be waiting outside the cadet's first class of the day just to say hi. Who could ask for a better friend?

"Do you wanna train more today?" he asked, a bit amused as Cloud stared non-responsively for a moment.

"Of course!" the cadet exclaimed, his goofy smile turning into something broad after a moment. "I think I can finally land that jump attack."

"I _know_ you can!" Zack responded confidently, patting the boy on the back. "I've got a date with Aerith tonight, so we'll have to meet up early. Maybe after 3? You're outta class by then, right?"

The boy felt his heart sink at the words that hadn't been intentionally cruel. A reminder of the _other _universal truth.

_Zack Fair did not have a crush on everyone._

If Zack had only one major flaw, it was the face that he was straight. Not only that, he had been in an exclusive relationship with a cute, nice girl for over a year now. She was _so_ nice in fact, that Cloud couldn't even bring himself to dislike her. He had _tried _to find a reason to hold onto his grudge, but it just wasn't possible. She was too kind, and the way she made Zack smile was enough to make anyone forget their resentment. It wasn't so surprising when he really thought about it. Someone like Zack would naturally be able to attract someone as sweet as Aerith. Bitterly he'd admitted to himself that they deserved each other and the happiness that was so apparent when they were together.

A hand was waving in front of his eyes, bringing him back to reality in a hurry. "Spike...I swear, you're getting spacier than me lately!"

"You aren't spacey," Cloud muttered, rolling his eyes. He knew all of Zack's qualities, and spacey...Definitely not. He had an overactive imagination and was easily distracted, but to say he was spacey would be inaccurate. He was always ready to react- another impressive thing about him. "3's great."

"Alright! Meet ya in the gym then!"

He could only nod in response, too busy appreciating the pleasantness of Zack's smile to speak. It wasn't until he was out of sight that the cadet regained his senses, letting out a long sigh.

This crush definitely wasn't healthy.

Zack was his _friend_. He couldn't keep acting so dumbstruck in his presence- they were well past the point where he could blame it on hero worship. The last thing he needed was for Zack to notice out how silly he truly was...Plus, he was only hurting himself by pining after a straight guy- a _taken _straight guy at that.

It was time attempt the impossible. He needed to get over his Zack Fair crush before it was too late.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>3:15...<p>

He fumbled around with his training sword, wondering where Zack was. It happened relatively frequently- he'd be late for one reason or another. Usually he'd send a message though, and there were definitely no messages on his phone.

"Cloud." He flipped his phone shut, looking up with wide eyes at the man who had spoken his name. On instinct he straightened, ready to offer a flimsy salute with his free hand until the man shook his head. "Didn't we discuss this last time...and the time before that?"

He relaxed in his position, letting out a relieved sigh. "Sorry. I guess it's just a habit," he explained, much the way he had the last several times they'd run into each other. When it seemed the man didn't mind, he smiled awkwardly- usually the 1st would walk away after a quick hello, but he hadn't budged. "What're you doing here, Comman-Geal?" He frowned at his hurried correction, and the slightly amused stare he received for it.

It still felt weird to call someone so legendary by his first name, even after running into the man periodically for months. Apparently 'any friend of Zack's' was also a friend to Angeal, and there was really no arguing with someone of his stature. He had tried to take it up with Zack instead, insisting it wasn't appropriate to even talk to Angeal while he was a cadet...all Zack did was laugh in response, a bit too loudly.

"I heard you wanted to jump on someone."

Cloud blinked a few times, wondering if Angeal were making some kind of joke. It didn't _seem _like a joke he'd make, but the cadet really didn't know him all that well. Zack was always around as a buffer during their encounters, and he absorbed most of the cadet's attention.

He shifted uncomfortably, realizing after a moment that there was no laughter. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"Zack asked me to cover for him today," Angeal explained, shrugging after a moment. "As it turns out, I have nothing better to do in my free time. He said you were doing a jump attack."

It wasn't like Zack to cancel without a word. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but his phone's not. He tried to tell me he dropped it, but it looked more like it got run over by something," the SOLDIER explained carefully. "He told me to tell you he's sorry, and he'll make it up to you. Something about broken wheels on a flower cart." The bitterness inside him swelled to life, but quickly diminished as Angeal patted him on the back. It was a familiar feeling- something that Zack always did to reassure him, and the effect set in immediately. "Don't worry- I taught Zack the move you're doing. I think I can handle this lesson."

"You don't have to if you're busy. You must have better things to do," Cloud said, feeling a bit guilty until Angeal cracked a small smile.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I really don't have anything better to do today," he insisted, guiding the boy into the training area. "You've gone over the basics?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Yeah. I just keep getting...well, knocked over," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I can't land on my feet after it gets deflected."

"Zack won't admit this to you...but neither could he for the first week or so that he tried this," Angeal revealed, much to the cadet's surprise. It was difficult to imagine Zack being bad at _anything. _"I think we should just give it a try so I can see what's going wrong."

That was when it really sunk in what he was doing. Angeal had taken a stance across from him, sword at the ready. He could barely _speak _around this man, let alone much else. And even if he didn't feel intimidated by the SOLDIER's presence alone...training with Zack was difficult enough. _This _man could probably defeat him with his left pinky, and he wasn't in the mood to accidentally die.

"Um, sir-"

"Relax," Angeal said, already sensing the boy's discomfort. "This isn't different than any of your usual training sessions."

"It kinda is," Cloud insisted, his heart racing anxiously. "You're…"

He couldn't find the right thing to say. Zack was a 1st Class as well, and it was never an issue. He wasn't _afraid _of Angeal, but if Zack were a powerful combatant and he learned everything from this man…what did that say about Angeal's skills? If Zack were fierce, Angeal would be indomitable. Training wasn't about winning, but there were larger issues to consider- literally, with this man.

"You know, Zack always says you have a fire inside you. Something driving you- something that makes you great," Angeal told him, beckoning the boy to begin his advances. The words filled him- maybe it was the soft tone, or maybe it was the thought that his friend had said such nice things…he wasn't sure. All he knew was there wasn't room left in his heart for doubts after hearing those words. "Show me he was right."

He didn't have to say it twice. Cloud gripped his sword, racing forward with as much speed as he could before propelling himself from the ground, circling all of his momentum into a single downward stroke.

It wasn't a complete surprise when Angeal's sword deflected the attack- it looked like just a flick of his wrist...that was all it took for the cadet to go spiraling backward, sliding awkwardly on his feet until the momentum disrupted his balance too much. He hit the mat with a soft thud, groaning at his failure. A large hand was extended to him, paired with a warm smile as he accepted it.

"Told you," Cloud muttered, shaking out the stiffness he felt from the bad landing.

"You'll have to get higher for this to be effective. I'm taller than he is."

Cloud nodded, too aware of that fact. He didn't exactly need to size up his opponent to notice- _everything _about this man was bigger than Zack. His arm muscles were probably larger than the cadet's legs, and that just didn't seem fair...It definitely wasn't just a matter of jumping higher.

"He said I'm just not putting my head into it."

Angeal chuckled as he beckoned another attack. "I told him the same thing...in nicer words though."

By the time Cloud was on his back again he found himself stuck on those words, looking up curiously as Angeal helped him to his feet again. "I don't understand."

"You're thinking too much about landing and not what your next move would be," Angeal said simply, causing Cloud to frown. "The fight doesn't end when you hit your feet, and you only have a moment to make your next move. Odds are the first attack will never be the one that lands, so-"

"So stop putting so much into that attack," the boy concluded, nodding his head suddenly.

"Exactly. It's more of a distraction than anything. It's the next move that counts- what you do with the window you've created while your opponent is reacting to you. Come on, let's try again."

He was eager to try again this time, and the encouraging smile on his opponent's face definitely helped motivate him to get it right. The motion was second nature to him now, but more fluid as he lightened up a bit on the momentum. He could feel the difference almost immediately- Angeal needed less force to deflect his attack, sending him back with less effort while the motion still left his arms raised...and sides vulnerable.

It all clicked in an instant, and as he landed on his feet, he siezed his moment. He could almost channel the energy from Angeals deflection, pouring it into his own movement as he spun all his energy toward the opening he'd created.

His eyes went wide mid-swing, but his realization came too late. "Shit!" They hadn't actually discussed _doing _another attack…

Luckily Angeal was an unbeatable foe- at least to him. The SOLDIER was ready even without warning, moving too fast for someone so large and muscular. It was completely captivating to watch, despite the fact it ended with his sword flying out of his hands. He couldn't take his eyes off the SOLDIER even after, too stunned by what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he waited for some kind of reprimand.

"Sorry?" the SOLDIER repeated, looking somewhat bewildered.

"I attacked you!"

"…That's typically what happens during training."

"No! We were doing the jump attack, and I-"

"It was implied that something would happen after you landed," Angeal assured him, moving to retrieve the cadet's sword for him. "You saw an opening and took advantage of it."

"Or…tried to," Cloud muttered, frowning until Angeal chuckled. Something about the sound made him feel like maybe it really was okay, and he laughed a bit as well.

"You don't have to worry about holding back with me. If you hadn't second guessed yourself in the middle of it, it would have been perfect," Angeal told him, a small smile tugging at his lips as Cloud beamed from the compliment.

"Zack's never gonna believe I landed it."

"He'll believe it when you show him." Cloud nodded, smiling at the thought. He could just imagine his friend's excitement- he might even be so lucky as to get a celebratory hug. Angeal arched an eyebrow, watching the boy's expressions carefully as he handed him the sword. "You're fond of him," he noted, nodding at his own assessment as the cadet's face went red.

"We're friends," Cloud said as quickly and casually as possible.

"It's okay," the SOLDIER assured him, leaning in close enough to whisper. "You know what they say around here."

Cloud stared at Angeal, completely taken aback. "I know…I didn't know _you _knew though."

"It's hard not to overhear things once you become a SOLDIER. I try not to listen to everyone's conversations, but when they're talking about Zack, I tend to take notice."

"Because he was your student," Cloud assumed.

Angeal nodded once. "Don't let him fool you- 1st Class or not, he's still my student."

"Um…is it true then?" Cloud asked slowly, wondering if he were pushing his luck. He still didn't really know this man that well, but it was interesting to think about- was the universal truth...universal? Angeal didn't seem to understand his question, but the curious look in his eyes prompted the cadet to elaborate. "_Everyone_ has a crush on Zack Fair?"

Another laugh, and the cadet found most of his nerves fading. "Don't tell him this, but…I've yet to meet anyone who didn't. I've been warning people away for years."

Cloud was awed by this statement, unable to hold back his smile. He wasn't the only one with pointless, unrequited feelings about their mutual friend.

Even legendary SOLDIERs weren't immune to Zack Fair's charm.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The universal truth came with a universal bond…or so Cloud realized soon after his first training session with Angeal. Something about their common interest made Angeal seem less legendary and more personable in his eyes, and so the next time Angeal showed up instead of Zack, he didn't worry quite as much. The time after that, he found himself pleased to see his new friend…and the time after that, they had scheduled it themselves. It wasn't a huge leap when their encounters transitioned from training to other activities. Everyone had to eat, right? Even when their schedules didn't line up perfectly, it was easy to carve time in for one another, and Zack was no longer required as a buffer.<p>

They never mentioned their mutual feelings about their mutual friend again- it was just an understanding they had with one another, always present, but always unspoken. It was easier that way, and gave them time to talk about more pleasant subjects- their day to day lives, hobbies, ambitions- anything and everything it seemed. Angeal was actually as good of a friend as Zack- they weren't exactly alike, but the things he really enjoyed about Zack were present in Angeal as well. He was just as caring and understanding...in some cases, more so. He was funny, too- in a different way. Where Zack would go overboard, Angeal knew when to hold back. Cloud was definitely appreciative of this- he wasn't sure he could handle having another explosive personality in his life.

"So, uh…since when do you two get along so well?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head as he looked from his mentor to his favorite cadet.

"Since you cancelled on me seven times in three weeks," Cloud replied, shrugging as he took a seat next to Angeal on the couch.

Zack had been so busy with his own missions and girlfriend that he apparently hadn't noticed the blossoming friendship between his two friends. He still stopped by to see Cloud every morning, and trained with him most afternoons...but the topic never really came up. Maybe it was intentional. How could he explain that it was their mutual crush that had gotten him past the anxiousness he always felt around Angeal? Apparently Angeal hadn't brought it up either- another unspoken agreement. At least now they had each other there for moral support- between the two of them, they could play it off as no big deal.

"Yeah, but...this is movie night! Even Aerith's not allowed!"

It was a sacred tradition between the two SOLDIERs- one that they maintained despite the fact they were no longer officially student and mentor. They weren't able to spend nearly as much time together as they had while Zack was still training, so this tradition served as the bare minimum amount of time they spent together any given week. Cloud had known all this- he _hadn't _been aware that it was such an exclusive ordeal for the two SOLDIERs though. He sank further into the couch, wondering briefly if he should offer to leave.

"Don't listen to him, Cloud," Angeal assured him, shaking his head at his student. "The only reason Aerith doesn't get invited is because Zack can't keep his-"

"Hey! He doesn't need _all _the details, 'Geal," Zack insisted, arching an eyebrow before plopping down next to the boy and snatching the popcorn bowl from his lap. "I think it's great you're here, Spike, I was just surprised. I know I've bailed on you a lot lately, so this is perfect."

"I don't mind," the boy said, not feeling as sour as usual about it. "Actually I think I learn more from Angeal. He doesn't…"

He stopped himself, realizing he was about to declare Zack the distraction that he was. Granted, he wasn't quite as distracting anymore. The process had definitely begun- he wasn't there yet, but it seemed like he was getting close. One day in the not so distant future, his friend would be…his friend.

"Doesn't _what?_" Zack pressed, eyes narrowing as he looked at the younger boy.

"I think what he's trying to say is, I'm obviously the better teacher between the two of us," Angeal concluded, smiling down as Cloud eyed him gratefully. He knew Angeal would have his back...the universal bond was as sacred as movie night. "I _did _teach you everything you know."

The object of their desire scoffed, holding the bowl back before Angeal could reach across Cloud to dip his hand in. "Take it back!"

"I don't lie, Pup. It'd go against my-"

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares about your honor," Zack said, rolling his eyes as he conceded the bowl to his mentor. "I guess you taught me _some _things. Not everything though!"

"Who do you model your combat style after?" Angeal asked, smirking as Zack pouted. "And who taught you the importance of kindness and humility?"

"I'm _still _trying to remember why I let that sink in," Zack countered, making a face as he munched his next small handful of popcorn. "Who taught _you _how to make popcorn? This is nasty, you burnt it!"

Cloud sank further into the couch between them. "Um…I made it."

"Apparently you _didn't_ let the kindness lesson sink in," Angeal muttered, ruffling Cloud's hair a bit until the boy relaxed again. The familiar sensation was as reassuring as always. "It's fine, Cloud."

"Yeah, sorry Spike," Zack said, smiling as the boy eyed him. "I only meant to offend 'Geal, not you." He scrunched his face at the next bite. "Seriously though, I can show you how to use the microwave next time."

Cloud elbowed Zack in the side, holding back his laughter as he glared. "I'd rather have Angeal show me."

"I'll bet there's lots of things 'Geal wants to show you, Spike."

"Like what?" he asked, looking up to Angeal eagerly. They'd already gone over so much, but he was certainly open to spending more time with Angeal.

The SOLDIER furrowed his brows. "I'll be taking requests after I give my student a lesson in propriety."

"Propriety?" Cloud repeated, frowning as he looked from one SOLDIER to the next. Zack was just laughing, mostly at the cadet's confusion- not affected by the stern glare he was receiving. "I don't get it."

The two SOLDIERs were still holding each other's gazes, the intensity of the stare so overwhelming that Cloud felt uncomfortable between the pair. He found himself looking just to Angeal after a moment, captivated by him- by the way he was _completely _transfixed on Zack. The power of a Zack Fair crush was something special to behold. It seemed like his friend needed more help than _he _did getting over such a meaningless crush.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>That look...he hadn't been able to shake the image from his mind. For some reason it felt worse to think <em>Angeal <em>was pining away over Zack than it did to remember his own pointless crush. It was in clear violation of all their unspoken agreements, but Cloud had developed an idea he was sure would help. He'd been debating how to bring it up for well over a week, his mind always returning to _that _look...Angeal could be such an intense guy for someone so kindhearted.

They were finally alone again, and he found himself fidgeting as he debated how to bring it up. He knew Angeal wouldn't mind no matter what he said, but it still seemed like an awkward thing to discuss. His friend was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, stirring a pot of something that smelled wonderful while the cadet watched from the table.

"Are you okay, Cloud? You've been quiet tonight," Angeal observed, his soft words sending the cadet's heart racing.

It was now or never. "I was thinking about our mutual problem," the cadet began, trying to remember his courage. This was how they had bonded- the spark that ignited their friendship. He didn't need to be nervous around Angeal anymore. "I think I have a plan."

Angeal looked to Cloud with interest. "_Mutual_ problem?"

Cloud shifted in his seat- even when they were just _talking _about it Angeal looked intense. It wasn't quite like the look he'd given Zack, but it definitely made it difficult to stay calm. "Yeah. I don't like feeling this way, and it occurred to me…you probably don't either," he explained, hesitating a moment. Angeal had looked down during the middle of his statement...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring it up after all. "I thought we could help each other get over it."

The SOLDIER still didn't look up as he stirred the pot, but Cloud could see the way his brows raised just slightly. "Are we talking about...Zack?"

"Yeah."

"_He's_ our mutual problem?"

"You know what I mean," Cloud said, his face growing red when Angeal finally looked back up at him. "I'm sick of having a pointless crush on him. Aren't you?"

The SOLDIER opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for a moment. He focused on the task in front of him instead, layering a series of ingredients in a dish and moving it into the oven. When he was done he moved to the table, sitting across from Cloud and giving the boy his undivided attention.

"What do you need from me to help you get over this pointless crush?"

The boy frowned..._definitely _a bad idea to breach this subject.

Angeal's tone had been friendly, but he looked so serious. Did he not _want _to get over his crush on Zack? A lot of people didn't seem to mind...just because _he _wanted to move on didn't mean Angeal did. It was too late to take it back though, so he took a deep breath- at least the SOLDIER was willing to hear him out first.

"Well…I was thinking, instead of focusing on all the good things and making him seem perfect, I could remember that he really smells bad after training sessions."

A slight smile appeared on the SOLDIER's face, and he nodded his head in understanding. "And I could tell you that he always forgets to throw away his trash. He can be very messy."

Cloud brightened upon hearing these words, relieved his friend understood the plan. "Exactly! And…sometimes he forgets to wash his hands after using the bathroom. That's kind of a deal breaker for me," he said, scrunching his face at the thought.

Angeal made a similar face. "One time he showed up for a lesson an hour late because he'd gotten caught up watching chocobo racing. I had to change the lesson to a lecture about common courtesy. Needless to say he sends messages if he's running late now."

Cloud groaned. "He's so obsessed with racing! And he _still _shows up late for everything, even when he sends messages."

"And he only does that when he manages to remember his phone…assuming it's not broken. Again."

After about thirty minutes like this both were laughing too loudly to bring up their next point, though they both had another on the tip of their tongues. It was difficult to understand how _anyone _could have a crush on Zack Fair at that point- but the world didn't know him as well as his friends. It was almost a relief to talk it all out with someone who knew Zack even _better _than he did- to get a full perspective of things that even he hadn't taken note of before. The point of the conversation had been to help Angeal, but he definitely reaped the benefits. Things he had overlooked were illuminated, and it was so much easier to think of his friend Zack as…well, his _friend_. The way he should have considered him all along.

"And he's late _again_," Cloud noted, realizing he still hadn't shown up- he was supposed to be joining them for dinner.

Angeal eyed the clock as he checked on their food, not looking entirely surprised. By the time he returned to the table he was eyeing the cadet, pausing a moment before curiosity got the best of him. "I'm beginning to wonder what you actually _do _like about him."

"Well...you know," he responded, shrugging. "It'd make our entire conversation counterproductive to get into that though."

"I don't think it would. Didn't you say the hand washing thing was a deal breaker anyway?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied instantly, grossed out at the memory. "Well, and the fact that he's happily straight. I guess it's just easy to get caught up in the good things when I'm around him."

"Like what?" Angeal pressed, folding his arms on the table.

"It can't be so different than the things you like," the boy replied, shaking his head. The look in Angeal's eyes was too much to fight with though- he found himself leaning forward, his arms crossed on the table as well. He'd never actually talked about it with anyone before- maybe that was why he hadn't been able to get past it. He took a deep breath, reminding himself it was just Angeal- he could tell this man anything. "Everyone focuses on his skills or his looks, and I think that's fine, but...that's not what makes him special, you know?"

"What does?"

He couldn't help smiling as he thought about it. "It's the way he treats me. The way he's just so...nice. He has the best outlook about everything, and he always looks out for me. He-" Cloud paused, tiling his head as he eyed Angeal. The SOLDIER looked a bit _too_ curious for someone with firsthand experience- someone who knew Zack just as well. "What do _you _like about him?"

"I'd rather hear more about what you think."

The cadet arched an eyebrow. "You do...you like him too, right?"

"No," Angeal admitted without hesitation, looking somewhat apologetic as Cloud's jaw dropped. "I didn't want you to feel embarrassed for making the assumption- you aren't the first person to do so."

"Why didn't you just _say_ so then?"

"I didn't know you thought that until today," Angeal explained carefully. "I knew _you _had some misplaced feelings for him, but...the way I feel for Zack is almost paternal. He's been with me since he was basically a child."

The memory played through the cadet's mind, and he closed his eyes. All their bonding...had he just imagined it all? "That first day we trained, you said..."

"I said I'd never met anyone who didn't. And that's true, I haven't. Cloud, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Open your eyes."

The cadet obeyed, automatically feeling at ease when Angeal offered him a reassuring smile. Even if he _had _imagined the reason for their bonding, it seemed too late to go back to thinking of the SOLDIER as the same legendary man he'd once been too intimidated to be around. He hadn't imagined _everything- _they really did get along, and he had no interest in going back to the way things were before they became better friends. There were just a few outstanding questions...

"Why'd you play along with this whole discussion?"

"You asked for my help," he said, as if it were so simple. "I may not feel that way about Zack, but I do know what it feels like to care for someone who doesn't return your feelings. Of course I'd help you if I could."

"You like someone who could never like you back?" Cloud asked, his heart sinking at the thought. Who wouldn't like Angeal?

"He's interested in someone else it seems."

"Zack?" Cloud guessed, not at all surprised when Angeal gave him a bemused nod. _Everyone_ had a crush on Zack Fair. Well, almost everyone. "I think you should tell him anyway. No one's _that _serious about Zack, it's just a thing," he explained, realizing that since Angeal _didn't _have a crush on Zack, he may not actually understand the universal truths the way _he_ had come to understand them. "I think you'd be surprised. You're really great, and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Angeal hesitated a moment. "I...appreciate the thought. I'll have to think about it more."

"What's there to think about?" Cloud pressed, wishing he could compel Angeal to believe him. It seemed strange that someone so fearless in battle could be so reserved about something like this- the man had no reason to doubt himself in any aspect of life. "Everyone has a crush on Zack, but where do you think Zack learned half the things that make him so great? You forget that you're-" His eyes went wide, and he closed his mouth in a hurry.

What was he saying?

That look...Angeal was giving him the look again and it was not helping. "Cloud?"

"Sorry, I just...I was thinking, and..." What was he thinking? He tilted his head again, staring at Angeal with all the questions popping up in his mind. He didn't need to voice them- the longer he stared, the more he could see the answers appearing one by one. "All of his good qualities are just..."

"Just what?"

He couldn't come up with the right word- it was something so obvious, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Zack had so many good qualities, but they were just fractions of the whole. How could he possibly explain that Zack was great, but just a shadow of everything that made Angeal wonderful? That anyone would be crazy to have a crush on Zack when Angeal was an option? His mind was too scattered to get it out coherently, but he tried anyway- determined to help his friend understand. Maybe then _he _would understand as well.

"All his annoying qualities are just _him_...and all his good qualities are _you_."

Angeal shook his head at this, looking somewhat puzzled. "That may be an exaggeration. His sense of humor is his own. His energy and enthusiasm were present before I ever met him. His-"

"Those are things that make him a fun friend."

"Or puppy," Angeal added, smirking as Cloud's serious demeanor cracked into a laugh.

"Those aren't the things that I'm talking about. Maybe that's what a lot of people see in him, but I..." It was becoming more and more difficult to sort his thoughts as Angeal watched him. They weren't supposed to be discussing _his _feelings...they were talking about Angeal's mystery crush. "I'm sure whoever this person is would agree. Plus, think of all the bad things we talked about! Even if he weren't straight, he's just not as-"

"You forget, I have flaws too- we just didn't stop to list them all."

"But you don't show up late to everything, do you?" Cloud asked, smiling more as Angeal shook his head. "And you don't leave trash all over the place?" He shook his head once more. "And…you don't forget to wash your hands after using the bathroom, do you?"

This one made him chuckle. "No. And I _did _remind him to do that on numerous occasions, so maybe I didn't rub off on him as much as you think."

"You aren't giving yourself enough credit," the cadet insisted, shaking his head adamantly. "Even the things you _don't _have in common are good. I like the way you-" He stopped, again, wondering how he had circled back to his own opinions. It would be so much easier to sort it all out if he knew _who _they were talking about. "Angeal...who is it?"

He looked torn for a moment, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. "I think you know already."

The cadet frowned, his heart racing inexplicably fast. It couldn't be. That _look _though...It was different than the one he'd seen Angeal give Zack. It was softer, but somehow it was hitting him harder. He'd imagined so much- their mutual crush and all the things that came along with it. Was he imagining this too? Assumptions hadn't gotten him very far, and _this _assumption made no sense. Neither did the feeling tearing through his body as he thought about it.

"Are we talking about...me?" His face was red from asking such a ridiculous question, and when Angeal nodded his head it only seemed more outrageous. "But _why_?"

"Some things aren't so easily explained. I tried not to feel anything for you, but..." Angeal shook his head, noting how uncomfortable the boy looked as he paused. "We don't have to discuss this. I value our friendship, and-"

"I want to talk about it. I think..." He took a deep breath, the tense look in Angeal's eyes giving him the courage to continue. He'd meant everything he'd said, more than he'd originally realized. "I think we have a mutual problem."

"Mutual problem?" A smile tugged at Angeal's mouth. It was _definitely _a mutual problem- he could feel it very clearly now, and when Angeal's hand reached for his across the table...it gave him the clarity he needed. The spark that had always been present was magnified by his new awareness- impossible to ignore any longer. How had he never noticed? Zack was distracting, but _Angeal_ was consuming...everything about him demanded the cadet's full attention. "What do you suggest we do about this problem?"

Cloud made his decision in silence, pulling his hand back before rising to his feet slowly. He moved around the table, Angeal watching him every step until he stood at the SOLDIER's side. He turned in his seat, looking up at Cloud curiously as the cadet studied him. It was Angeal's turn to look surprised when the cadet reached out, his hand trailing through long brown hair after pushing a stray lock from his eyes. He'd walked over with every intention of just kissing the man- to push his nerves aside and declare that maybe it wasn't a problem at all...to just stop and share in their revelation for a moment.

That thought was lost to the impact of their proximity...forgotten as he soaked in the sight before his eyes. He'd always known Angeal was handsome, but he'd never taken the time to look quite like this. His features always seemed so hard...like everything else about him, carved perfectly. There was a distinct softness there now, and not just in his eyes where Cloud could usually find it. The way his brows were raised drew away from the typical creases that were present during even his most relaxed moments, and the slight smile curling one side of his mouth...He'd seen the many different expressions this man could make, but he'd never allowed himself to become quite so mesmerized by them.

"What're you doing?" Angeal murmured, though he didn't shy back as the boy continued his examination.

"I have no idea," he admitted quietly, attempting to retract his hand from the SOLDIER's hair as he realized how weird it probably seemed.

Angeal caught it though, holding it to his cheek instead as the wave of embarrassment hit the boy. "Cloud..."

The door to the apartment swung open before the boy could respond, but neither looked away. There was a bit of commotion- boots shuffling on the wooden floor, an apology for being late...and then dumbfounded silence as Angeal pulled the cadet into his lap and pressed his lips firmly against the boy's. The nerves blended with the thrill so readily that it was impossible to differentiate anymore- but with Angeal's arms around him, it was all irrelevant. There was only one thing that mattered, and not even the gasp or comments in the background could pull him back from it...he clung to the larger man anyway, just to be sure.

"I thought you had a crush on _me, _Spike!"

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

I swear I really do have a crush on Zack Fair. I don't know if that ever comes across properly in my stories.

**Up Next: **I'm leaning toward a good ole fashion Zack/Cloud pairing, but...I also have my next_ Unique Interests_ scenario begging to be written soooo I may hop back into that world first. It'll be a little while anyway, I need to buckle down on my multi-chapters a bit!

Feel free to leave suggestions or requests- or just let me know what you thought of this one at least? ^.^ Reviews make me happy. It makes me feel like this isn't a total waste of time- I'm writing them either way, but yeah. I feel better posting if I know people are into it.


End file.
